


Motorcycle

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [52]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: hurt!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon said to be careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorcycle

“Please be careful Jay,” Shannon said handing his younger brother the keys to his motorcycle, “I don’t want my baby scratched up or anything. If I find one imperfection on her, it coming out of your ass.”

                Jared rolled his eyes and snatched the keys from Shannon’s fingers, “Yeah, yeah.”

                Shannon narrowed his eyes on his brother’s departing form, “I mean it Jared! Not one scratch!”

-

                Shannon grumbled, the man coming out of the depths of sleep and reached blindly for his cell phone. “Hello?”

                “Hi, yes, is this a Mister Shannon Leto?”

                Shannon sat up, “Yes…”

                “Good evening sir, this is Memorial Hospital,” the woman said, “your brother, Jared, came in after an accident.”

                Shannon felt his heart stop, “What-“

                “We advise that you come down quickly.”

                “I-I’m on my way.” Shannon stammered before hanging out, throwing on the nearest clothes and speeding his way to his brother.

-

                A four-hour surgery later, Shannon gently grasped his baby brother’s hand. The man lay in a hospital bed, his left arm and leg in tight, bright white casts. Bandages were wrapped around his head and waist. Sniffing, Shannon ran a hand through Jared’s short hair. A grumble from the younger man made Shannon lean back.

                “Wha? Shan?” rasped Jared.

                “Hey baby bro,” Shannon whispered.

                “Sorry about your bike, I’ll…get you another one, I didn’t mean to, the dude came,”

                Shannon shook his head, “I don’t give a shit about the bike Jay, you’re in a fucking hospital bed. I’ll get another bike, but right now, I’m more worried about you.”

                Jared chuckle, “I’m fine,”

                Shannon smirked, “Says the man with fucking casts and bandages.”

                Jared snorted before wincing. Shannon smoothed back Jared’s hair and whispered to breathed through the pain while pressing the page button for a nurse.  “Hey Jay?”

                “Yeah?” gasped Jared

                “You’re never riding a fucking motorcycle again.”

                Jared nodded, “I concur.”

                Pecking the top of Jared’s head, Shannon closed his eyes. Feeling his brother squeeze his hand, he decided that maybe he didn’t need another motorcycle.


End file.
